


Trust

by FlipCarson



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: More of Kono's reaction to discovering that Orochimaru is Mitsuki's parent.He used to be so expressive and emotional, but he's a robot in Boruto.





	Trust

As if having his head throbbing with pain wasn't enough, there was a knock on his door. He ignored it and continued drinking. He was not in the mood to deal with people today. "Are you here Konohamaru? It's us."

Except his old teammates. He didn't want to think about what they would do if they found out he was ignoring them. That would be worse than any headache. He sighed. "It's open." 

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?" They took a seat on the couch, on either side of him.

"Of course 'm not 'kay." He slurred, slinging an arm over his eyes. "Turn the light back off. It's too damn bright." 

"What the hell is going on?" Moegi pulled his arm away and forced him to look at her. "Talk to us, 'Maru."

"Nii-chan didn't tell me about Mitsuki." He said, taking another chug. 

Udon took the bottle from him. "You didn't know that Mitsuki took off?"

"Of course I know that." he said, glaring at Udon for taking his drink. "I mean the part where he didn't tell me that Orochimaru is his father."

"HIS WHAT?!"

"How DARE he. He knew and still put him on your team? That bastard."

"That's not it. Mitsuki is a good kid. He is nothing like his father. The problem is...the prob-" Konohamaru pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to ramble. "He doesn't trust tme not to judge Mitsuki based on who his father is. After spending years listening to me complain about being judged based on who my grandfather is, he thinks I would turn around and do the same thing to a child."

He bit his lip and looked away to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. 

"Why doesn't he trust me?"


End file.
